ewrwwffandomcom-20200215-history
The Mighty Kwang
The Mighty Kwang is a Puerto Rican wrestler working in the WWF. Various Feuds and Championship Reigns Kwang took place on the first match on WWF RAW, a fatal four way for the Intercontinental Title between champion Terry Funk, Man Mountain Rock, German Goe, and Kwang. Although Rock would win the match, Kwang managed to rebound and win the championship, starting a feud with Rock. He would hold it for only 7 days before losing it to "Stunning" Steve Austin due to a distraction from Man Mountian Rock. Also during this time, Sgt. Slaughter awarded the tag team championships to Adam Bomb and Kwang. Bomb refused to tag with Kwang and Kwang opted to vacate his portion of the title. Bomb accepted and chose Duke "The Dumpster" Droese as his partner, ending Kwang's first tag title reign at under a day. In early October, Sgt. Slaughter put Rock and Kwang in a tag team in hopes of them ending their rivalry. They would be awarded the WWF Tag Team Titles, however both men did not show much respect towards each other and they ended up dropping the titles to The New Generation (The Shockmaster and Yoshi Kwan) due to a miscommunication on the same show they won it. Following the defeat, Kwang focused on fighting in singles action. At the 1996 Rage in a Cage Show, Kwang entered in a 30 man battle royal for the Intercontinental Championship. He was eliminated midway through by the eventual winner, Shawn Michaels. On the October 26th edition of RAW, he defeated former tag ream partner Man Mountain Rock. Kwang would then pick up wins in November and would be rewarded by being placed in a #1 Contenders Match for the S'BradBradShaw Title match with Spike Dudley on the December 14th edition of RAW. However, Dudley would defeat Kwang. On the December 21st edition of Raw, Kwang would defeat American Badass New Jack, however New Jack refused to shake Kwang's hand post match. Kwang would then get attacked by New Jack, starting a feud between the two. On the December 28th edition of RAW, Kwang would get jumped by New Jack backstage. Kwang would then ask authority member Joseph Yancheson for a match against Jack at the 1996 Royal Rumble, with Yancheson accepting the request and booking the match. At the Royal Rumble, Kwang defeated New Jack. Kwang also participated in the Royal Rumble match, entering at #18 and eliminating The British Bulldog before being eliminated by Man Mountain Rock. Kwang would then continue his feud with New Jack after New Jack defeated Kwang by cheating on the RAW after Royal Rumble. Kwang would then run into Man Mountain Rock backstage, and Rock proposed that he and Kwang put their troubled past and rivalry behind them and form a tag team. Kwang accepted and they challenged for the tag titles and won them later that night. In a post match interview, they claimed they were ready to defend the titles at any time. This led to a challenge by the team of Steve Austin and Kwang's rival American Badass New Jack (The Baddies). Rock and Kwang accepted and were defeated by The Baddies. Following the defeat, Rock turned heel for the first time in his career by attacking Kwang and ending the team. At Filler PPV Before Wrestlemania 1996, Kwang defeated New Jack by DQ after Man Mountain Rock interfered and put Kwang through a table. This put Kwang out of action for several weeks. Kwang returned at Wrestlemania 12, participating in a battle royal with the winner getting a shot at the WWF Chamopionship. Kwang would be the last person eliminated, being eliminated by G.Q. On the RAW after Wrestlemania in a match against Owen Hart. The match would go on for 20 minutes with no winner and the time limit expired. Hart would then challenge Kwang to a decisive match at Money in the Dank 1996 with Kwang emerging victorious. The following RAW a triple threat match was held in the main event between Kwang, Chris Benoit, and Aldo Montoya with a winner getting a shot at Duke "The Dumpster" Droese's WWF Championship at King of the Ring 1996. Aldo would pin Kwang due to a distraction from Vince McMahon to win the match. Kwang TV On the May 2nd edition of RAW the Mighty Kwang hosted a brand new segment called Kwang TV. Typically on the show, Kwang would interview two wrestlers involved in a feud, or he would interview a singles wrestler. The first Kwang TV saw Kwang interview Duke Droese on Aldo Montoya. Duke uttered his famous line "Aldo, you're a piece of trash, and I take out the trash for a living. So at King of the Ring, I'll take you out" here. Kwang then entered in the 1996 King of the Ring Tournament in May. Although he was one of the favorites to win, he was surprisingly eliminated by Steven Dunn in the first round with a rollup pin. The next RAW, Kwang would defeat Dunn in a no disqualifications match. Kwang would then host several more Kwang TV shows, however he did not compete in a televised match until the June 13th edition of RAW where he defeated Chris Benoit. He then would not fight again until the July 4th edition of RAW, losing to Undertaker. On the same show, Kwang would host Kwang TV with Vince McMahon, who would award the tag team championships to Vince McMahon Jr and Timothy Well-McMahon on the show. Kwang would then defeat The Manutar Called Sting on the July 18th edition of RAW, and then beat Billy Fives on the July 21st edition of Main Event. At Summerslam, Kwang would enter in a 10 man battle royal with the winner being the #1 Contender for the WWF Championship. Kwang would get 0 eliminations and he would be eliminated third by Chris Benoit. Following Summerslam Kwang would defeat Spike Dudley on the August 8th edition of RAW. He would then attempt to interview Dudley post match on a special edition of Kwang TV but would get punched in the face by Dudley, starting a feud between the two. On the August 11th edition of Main Event, Steve Austin and Dudley would defeat Kwang and Yoshi Kwan in a tag team match. At Summerslam 2: We Comin For You, Kwang would defeat Dudley in a falls count anywhere match. Kwang would then win matches over Bugaloo and Owen Hart over the next two Main Events. On the September 15th edition of Main Event, Kwang would be last eliminated by Bret Hart in a winner gets a title shot at a title of their choosing match. On the September 19th edition of RAW, Kwang would fight Scotty 3 Hotty 5 Me, but the match would end in a double countout. Acomplishments 1x Intercontinental Champion Reign 1: 9/21/95-9/28/95 (7 Days) 1x Papa Johns Champion Reign 1: 11/22/96- (31+ Days) 3x WWF Tag Team Champion Category:WWF Category:WWF Wrestlers Category:WWF Tag Team Champions Category:WWF Intercontinental Champions